User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:Misteryeevee/Archive *User talk:MisteryEevee/Lyrics Archive Update on song pages Some song pages that I added descriptions to already (I'll just update this as I go along): I Wanna Buy Buy Buy! 喵 (Miāo) 渺小的producer (Miǎoxiǎo de producer) 梦之森 (Mèng zhī Sēn) (Probably needs a native to check over description, the story was hard to follow) Winner loser——你们以为这样就结束了嘛 (winner loser——Nǐmen Yǐwéi Zhèyàng Jiù Jiéshùle Ma) 红舞鞋 (Hóng Wǔ Xié) (highly recommend native, is the category right? ;w;) 讓我為你唱 (Ràng Wǒ Wèi Nǐ Chàng) (it's a fairly simple description, if more elaboration needed you'll need a native ;w;) CaiyinMusic (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! I removed the ones that got checked :) My friend was able to knock down a handful of songs today. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC) album question? Aki and Kenji and some others just released a new album, but Zephyr/Zefurry is on it. If I'm correct, that means the wiki can't list it correct? EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Probably. I don't really know. I guess it could stay, but he can't have song or producer pages. :Besides, I don't think it would be fair for the other producers just because of one of them... :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :that sucks so much. i was actually gonna try and add it until i saw his name. EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry. I guess you already responded when I edited my response. I added to it, "I don't really know. I guess it could stay, but he can't have song or producer pages. Besides, I don't think it would be fair for the other producers just because of one of them..." ::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::i would love that, but maybe it's something that should be discussed with others too? idk, i'm aware we can't support pocaloid users, but i'm actually pretty confused in this case. probably more stressed out about it than i should be derp not that isn't important EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. Just ask. Because while I feel like he shouldn't have anything featured unless he proves himself in some way (and I say this because a lot of people continuously ask him for proof of his numerous VOCALOIDs and he never shows the proof, so it's all verbal statements which are kind of meaningless nowadays because anyone can claim they have something...), I also feel like there needs to be a line drawn somewhere. If it's an album featuring MANY artists, then maybe it should be featured and that one song cannot have a song page. :/ I just feel like "punishing" the whole album just because of one person is really stupid to do. :::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:09, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :::so should i make a blog or something asking the other wiki member to voice their opinions or not? i'm sorry, i'm having a bit of trouble understanding, gave myself a bit of a headache ha ha EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:18, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Blog or using the forums (even "What's on your mind") should be fine to use for this topic. :::: Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 05:23, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::thanks. i think i'll use the on your mind thread, since people are subscribed or whatever to it. EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:26, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Unity-chan Yay, more Unity-chan confusion. I'm unsure if you saw the post on your blog but I'd like to take action of some of the things I spoke about in the comment. Mainly being: #AKAZA character page to be separate from te Project page #Unity company page to combine AKAZA's and Kohaku's gallery page #If you think it's a good idea, combined Nav/colors for Kohaku/AKAZA to make that a little easier as well. If #1 goes through I'd do my best to turn AKAZA's current page thing into a bit more of an in-depth thing of the project itself, though granted is going to be weird because I barely understand it like everyone else. I will do my best though. Also, since Unity decided to put out a low quality Vector of the box for Unity http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unitychanbox.png I'm not sure if making the voicebank page is worth it now or not. I also think I added some stuff in the comment that didn't mention here but it's mainly for future stuff. I know Fukase is kinda the priority rn (plus the Chinese Vocaloid) but I have a feeling Unity-chan's release is going to be random so it's best to be prepared. Thanks a ton! 04:01,1/8/2016 :I've basically given up on her despite writing a whole overhaul blog about it. She's just so.... bleh XD :1. Yeeeeah. Separating product and character for AKAZA is a way to go. :2. Talk to Bunai about this because I'm terrible with gallery pages :3. Idk about combining colors for two different characters. That might not have very good results tbqh... (Even ONA and MAIKA have different Nav colors). :I've been trying to suggest that Unity-chan got split, but honestly, her whole shebang of info is going downhill for me that I have no idea what's going on anymore. I'm very sorry. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:07, January 8, 2016 (UTC) she's back i'm not sure if she intends to come back long term or whatever, but jellystar is back (should not have engaged her sorry. my mind was sort of elsewhere) http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147191#41 could you leave her another message not to try and attack me or whatever the appropriate word is on her talk page, because i'm going to try to not engage her plus she'll hopefully listen to an Admin EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:04, January 8, 2016 (UTC) um, not sure if you saw this (if you did i'm sorry) i just have a lot of anxiety about this sort of thing so i'm commenting again. sorry EmbraceEvil (talk) 10:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :I ended up closing the thread as it did deteriorate and derail into personal attacks. I'm still keeping an eye on her as she did write a threatening message towards Olliefar on another thread, even if it was in jest. The way I saw it this time was that she was trying to contribute to a conversation that was left dead and done (beating a dead horse) and should not have been brought back up. That's why I decided to close the thread because it went severely off topic. :One more stunt like this and she's going to start receiving blocks. I'm doing the same thing to Chechutielve since they cannot seem to behave themselves and could be considered annoying and unhelpful to the other editors. :In the meantime, I will leave another message to Jelly. : Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:51, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :thank you. EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:31, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :sorry, but um, please tell me when you've left the message. i apologize for being pushy i'm not sure why this bugs me so much EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:37, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :thank u for leaving the message on jelly's page. EmbraceEvil (talk) 00:36, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: EoU section I chose to make the section as a sort of preparation thing -- I thought it would be useful to have most/all of the sections that are going to be on the final page ahead of time to make its publication easier. As for the demo thing, I apologize, I should have skimmed through it. So far it's the only Fukase song on the wiki and it was sort of a quick edit so I just went with it. That I will not do again. 04:17,1/9/2016 Personal Attacks Hi Mistery, 99.71.121.131 might be up for a ban warning for their post in the 'Least Favourite Vocaloid' thread. While criticism is fine, they seem to be resorting to personal attacks on various members of the fandom. Thanks! http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:135707 Dizzyzebra (talk) 12:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Xin Hua cover Hello Misteryeevee~ I was looking for some Xin Hua songs on VocaDB and found this cover ( •̀ω•́ )σ: PLAY我呸 by: yoyo幫尼 (12,000+ views) I think this cover should be added to Xin Hua songs featuring page. If you can add it there, I'll be grateful. (＾▽＾) Bye~ DisaPP (talk) 00:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) AKAZA using Unity-chan's colors I was thinking that maybe the AKAZA page, as it's connected to the VOCALOID4 Voicebank page and such, should be the same colors as the other two pages. After all, the colors are more reflective of the box and the logo, not Kohaku's coloring. (It seems her accent color is light blue, and AKAZA's is purple) I feel like it will make the three pages look more cohesive as well. 01:17,1/17/2016 I'm not the one responsible for the navbar colors. -Misteryeevee (talk) 01:33, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Also regarding Akaza, not sure if you're the right person to ask for this either but I found a render of her with the logo, it's official art but I'm pretty sure it's a fanmade render, not sure if I should upload it? http://i.imgur.com/rRnJ1tO.png 01:59,1/17/2016 Ask Bunai. I'm not informative on images either. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Planty-P songs & albums ... Planty-P's songs and albums aren't allowed to have/get a page, right?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 17:26, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :I am certain he is not allowed to. Ask Bunai about him. I don't remember if there was a reason why they haven't been deleted (yet, if forgotten). :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 19:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :from what i remember Bunai wanted to keep them to use him as an example or something along those lines EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :: I think it was 'archival purposes'. —umbreon12 01:49, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Anon problem Hi Mistery! 73.137.224.197 is leaving abusive comments about CrusherP on their producer and song pages. Dizzyzebra (talk) 12:52, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll go take a look. Thanks! :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 14:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Mei Hua Hiiiiii! I know it's been a long time since you originally gave me her bank, and I'm really sorry. I got super busy with a lot of stuff, but I've finally got around to a song. (I already had one, but I changed it) Here's a short snippet. https://soundcloud.com/novip/mei-hua-wip NoviStarsRule (talk) 04:55, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem! However, it seems I'm unable to see the track. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:56, February 26, 2016 (UTC) WOOPS SORRY! QUQ https://soundcloud.com/novip/mei-hua-wip/s-gOrL2 NoviStarsRule (talk) 12:26, February 26, 2016 (UTC) association misunderstanding i thought the association section was just for producers who worked together before or presently. EmbraceEvil (talk) 04:34, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :According to template guidelines: "associations = what other producers, acts, bands etc they are connected to / working with / Individual/independent etc" :It's written in present tense, meaning whoever they are currently working with. Ghost and Creep-P stated they're no longer associated. In addition, I highly doubt Ghost would be too happy to see that Creep-P was still written on their producer page as an associate for whatever personal reason it was. I'm removing it out of respect for them as well as the fact that association applies to the current time and it would be incorrect to say that Ghost is currently associated with Creep when they're not. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:43, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ok got it EmbraceEvil (talk) 08:50, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey there I sent you an email on Thursday - did you happen to receive it? Ducksoup (talk) 20:48, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have a question about an article. I've never felt the need to leave a message on wikia yet, but I'm very curious, is there any specific reason you put the Masaru Teramae page in the "WIP" catergory within minutes of the page being created, and stated that "idk know what this even is or if this type of page is allowed" along with it (without even giving me more than 4 minutes to complete the short article/add a picture of him)? I'm just wondering because I've created a page for another member of MKP39 and this didn't happen, and none of the other band member pages seem to really be in the WIP category. I'm just asking because I'd like to know if it didn't meet the standards of what qualifies as a "normal article" or something. Please respond, Thank you. Andoryu777 (talk) 05:48, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Andoryu777 :The only reason I did it was because when it was first popped out, there wasn't much on the page and I didn't know how those particular pages worked. I threw in a WIP tag on it because it was not complete at the time. I'm no psychic. I wouldn't know if you were going to complete that page or not, especially due to the way you were editing: Adding a little at a time instead of completing the whole thing from the start. You're actually much better off if you did leave a WIP template on it because you know you're still working on it and it leaves a better impression on people (like me lol). :Especially nowadays, when people notice that someone edits like that, they think the person is editing for the sake of badge farming. Not to worry, I didn't think you were editing for something as trivial as that, I simply didn't know if you were going to complete the page and feared you were just going to ditch it for someone else to clean it up (because people did this before and sometimes don't even state that they need further assistance). To be honest, I don't really see you around at Vocaloid Wiki, so when I see someone I never seen before, I tend to assume it's someone new editing- :Hope that answers your question or makes sense. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 06:05, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense. I was having trouble placing the picture and was struggling to get it to load, so it was taking longer than usual for me. I wasn't aware that anyone edits for the sake of badge farming, actually. I only come here when there's updated news on the bands used in Miku concerts, so I'm hardly ever around. I'm sure you're right that it'd leave a better impression on people for the moment if it has the WIP template on it, I was planning to put it in the "musician stubs" catergory which seems to be the standard for band member articles, but it's no big deal at all, WIP is most likely better. Thank you very much for the reply! Andoryu777 (talk) 06:27, April 28, 2016 (UTC)Andoryu777 does this count? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toQhxlObxpk&list=PLAJ7au5iIcGECfhIZ7Dq-sBOobk92cL_1&index=11 this is uploaded, but it's um (i don't know the term but it isn't generally viewable to everyone cuz of that lock symbol). it's using a project 575 vocaloid, which counts as pocaloid when it comes to the wiki. i just don't know if I still should remove this person's stuff seeing how it's public, but not public to everyone. what's ur opinion? (in case you're wondering how i found it, i found it with google videos and the vocaloids name. it's a thing to do) EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:11, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, but I want to know why my edit to the Remote Controller by Kagamine Rin & Len page was undone. All I stated im the trivia section was that the control sung in the begginning may be a reference to the ones used in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2.EarthwormtheJim (talk) 00:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :"All I stated im the trivia section was that the control sung in the begginning may be a reference to the ones used in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2." :That's the issue. We don't add assumptions or theories. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 00:41, June 4, 2016 (UTC) anon http://i.imgur.com/MCP14wk.png I don't get how I was harassing anon when like I said, anyone can just go to this thing and find out their location? I didn't even personally attack them or anything, and it's not like I know the exact street they live on, just the city so I don't get how that was a violation of privacy. Scintillarescenza (talk) 08:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :What do you get out of geolocating them besides one way to make them freak out? "By the way I know that you live in Lansing, Michigan." What does that contribute to the conversation? —umbreon12 22:04, June 13, 2016 (UTC) ::It doesn't contribute anything but I wouldn't have "harassed" anon in the first place if they stopped repeatedly insisting that Vocaloid is an anime. Scintillarescenza (talk) 23:45, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Miku V4E For the Miku V4E page, should we do the same thing we did for the Kagamine V4E which was use the bundle image (since it has the English in it) as the boxart until the download cover is released? 04:26,7/9/2016 . :Just leave it as the unknown icon for now. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Lowercase Pinyin - Songpage Lyrics Hey, Migi! I was curious- should the Chinese songs that still have uppercase letters in the Pinyin section of lyrics be put to lowercase, like the Romaji/Romaja sections? Or would you prefer keeping it uppercase? I was planning on running through Tianyi's songs, but I wanted to make sure it was okay. Thanks! CCyclone (talk) 06:27, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Just leave them alone. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 06:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Song Pages (again orz) I'm finally back! And for some reason the wiki isn't letting me edit the original message on song page updates so I just gave up and decided to make a new message... sorry for the long absence orz 被嘲讽者的复仇 (Bèi Cháofèng Zhě de Fùchóu) <--possible trigger warning for self-harm? I forgot whether if that's a thing, self-harm isn't explicitly stated in the song to my knowledge but it is hinted at towards the end 三重爱恋 (Sānchóng Àiliàn) <---pacing of the song is a bit wonky so I might have missed a plot point (see comment on the post) but otherwise I think I got the main purpose of the song 四重罪孽 (Sìchóng Zuìniè) <---'So. Much. Happening. Here. '''I may have missed a plot point or even gotten stuff wrong because this song was so complex... I left the banner up just in case. CaiyinMusic (talk) 16:38, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there Caiyin! And no worries, I know you've been busy. :I might add the Questionable template to Bei Chaofeng Zhe de Fuchou just in case. It seems sensitive to me, but I'm not 100% sure :The Paranoia series were generally hard to understand from what I was told while trying to get the first two done for descriptions. I wouldn't be too worried if there was something confusing about it. :Thanks for letting me know! I haven't been able to get song page descriptions done because my native friend has been very busy lately. I rarely ever get to do it. But helping out definitely makes the process a lot smoother and quicker so I really appreciate what you're doing. :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 16:43, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Songs featuring pages I think it's about time that we unlock the some of the "Songs featuring" pages. Dex, Daina and Cyva all have songs with over 100k views. And we've unlocked some of these pages for less. - Meerkat (talk) 03:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Alrighty. Will unlock them. Just these three? Anyone else? .w. :Also, the way I view locked song pages: I feel like they should be unlocked if and when they have a good amount of songs to appropriately scale and judge what viewcount should set the bar. I've seen DD actually have songs with over 10k, maybe even 50k and that's really good to see. :The other reason is that they should be unlocked if there's going to be someone to actively take care of those notable pages and know where to look and what they're doing. That's why I never had to lock any of the Chinese ones because I personally go into looking for songs with the "required" viewcount. The only exception are the cover songs because I'm just a little too lazy (I really should go back to checking on covers too). :- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 03:25, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I paused from working on Fukase's page to work on these three but the pages still seem to be locked. :/ - Meerkat (talk'') 03:53, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh crap. I knew there was one missing step, but couldn't recall what it was. I figured it out. :::It should be okay now! Thanks for letting me know! :::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:07, July 28, 2016 (UTC)